white_pearl_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Pearlto Divinia
Description Pearlto is the main protagonist of [[White Pearl (game)|White Pearl]]. He is known for his stubbornness and his dedication to his cause, religion and family, the Divinia. Oft times, other characters will chime in to mock Pearlto at his expense. Particularly Elyswer. Despite his naive and by-the-books nature, Pearlto fights what he believes in because he cares. Unfortunately, his heartfelt nature comes at a cost. When he is faced with [[White Pearl (object)|life-changing situations]], he is at a loss on how to handle it - seemingly following his heart instead of his head. Stats & Skills Stat Growth (according to Character Overview): HP - Very High MP - Low ATK - Medium/Low MAT - Medium/Low DEF - High MDEF - High AGI - Very Low Skills (excludes buyable spells, please refer to the official guide for that information): Story ''Section contains spoilers.'' ''Incomplete section.'' Pearlto is childhood friends with Katkin. When he was around the age of 16, just initiated into becoming a mercenary, he would spend time with Katkin - and talk with her, explaining the troubles he was going through and leaning to her for advice. Unfortunately, most of these problems stemmed from the disciplinary nature of his family - which even led to his sister fleeing from home. Katkin had similar parents too, so the two of them connected well. When Pearlto was going through initiation for mercenary work, he also talked to Katkin about this, explaining that he is undergoing a trial first and foremost to see if he is ready for the work ahead of him. Katkin was eager to join him on his travels. When Katkin was going over this with U'vharr, Cassopeia and Elyswer - Cassopeia had suspicions that Pearlto and Katkin may be in a relationship, but Katkin outright denied it - saying that the three "acted like school children." In Chapter 6, it is revealed that Pearlto once had a sibling named Pearlos. When Pearlto was 16 and just in the first few weeks of becoming a mercenary, he spent his free time with Pearlos. When looking back on his past, he mentioned that they got along well and "never had any bad vibes towards each other." As part of tradition in the Divinia family, Pearlto and his sister were battling each other in a test of strength of mettle. The one who was to emerge victrous was to be proven worthy for the trials ahead of life. Pearlto always won the matches, much to the dismay of Pearlos. Pearlos was stubborn, always attempting to battle Pearlto at every opportunity - to see if anything changed. This led to her fleeing from Falcon and her family, due to pressure of not being able to prove her worth. Pearlto felt some pangs of guilt when looking back, saying that he never thought that was the reason for her leaving initially - but now he understands her feelings, and wishes to keep them to heart. Years later, Pearlto dedicated himself to being a paladin - this means that he is involved in the religion of Divinia in Falcon. He now works as a mercenary for Falcon's Adventurer's Guild - completing contracts and bounty marks. One day, Pearlto gets assigned to kill the beast at Falcon Cave from the Adventurer's Guild (that would later be discovered as the Lesser Chimera). Seemingly out of the blue, Melvy, Pearlto's friend and partner-in-crime, offers to help him on this hunt and he accepts. However, as soon as the two figure out how to enter the lower recess of Falcon Cave, Melvy ditches him and tells him to "man up and get on with it." Instead of taking this to heart, Pearlto puts up a brave front saying that "he'll face his enemies head on." Katkin is in the area where the beast resides, battling it as Pearlto enters. The two defeat it together, and return back to Falcon Fields using a teleporter. Upon returning to the City of Falcon, Katkin missed Pearlto recently - and she asks him to speak with her again when he has the chance. He accepts, then goes to the Inn for a drink as Katkin goes back to her duty. Once he has finished his drink and returns to the Adventurer's Guild to hand in his completed contract. Once he does so, the General passes on a message from the King to him: stating that, "he is to help assist the boy and girl from Ancarna to find a cure - as their king is ill." As Pearlto is a follower of Divinia and devout paladin, he has expertise in medicinal arts. Screenshots